Tails and Cream's day at the beach
by coffeelover239
Summary: After hearing Sonic's success on the beach with Amy, Tails wonders if he can do the same with his sweetheart Cream. Another Beach One shot.(Probably the Last one from me for quite a while.) UPDATE: After some careful thinking, since mobian's parts are covered by their fur,(With Rougue being the exception.) I've knocked the rating down to T.


While Tails was working at his garage, he asked Sonic a Question. "Hey Sonic, how did your day at the beach with Amy go?" He told him. "Great, we a great time. We really liked the villa, and now she's mine." "No way, are you serious?" He replied. "Yep, she and I are officially together." "Wow, that's great Sonic." He said. He then told him. "You know, you've been dating Cream for a while haven't you?" "Yeah." Said Tails. Sonic then told him. "You should show Cream your villa at the beach. I think it will help." He then questioned him, "You really think so?" "Of course, I wouldn't be telling you this if it wasn't true." He told him. "You know Sonic, that's not a bad idea." He told him. "I'll take her as soon as I can." He said. "Awesome Tails. I got to run. Good Luck man." That's what Sonic told Tails before he left. "Thanks Sonic. Bye." Said Tails as he was closing up shop for the night. He had just one last thing to do. He made a call to Cream's Mom, Vanilla. After all, he wanted to make sure it was ok, Cream was only 6 years old. He got the ok, feeling relieved, he went to bed. All he could dream about, was his sweet Cream, that bunny was begging for it, and tomorrow, he was going to give it to her.

Come 12:00, Tails picked up his future sweetheart in the X Tornado. "You ready to go Cream?" He said as he was about to take off. "Yep Tails. It's nice of you to take me to your private villa on the Emerald Coast." She said. He replied, "Thanks Cream, I think you're really going to love it. It's no one else but us." They took off and one flight later by 1:00, they were there. His own private villa. They entered in it. Cream was amazed. "Really nice place you got Tails." She Said. He replied. "Thanks." The two took off their Shoes and Gloves, set them inside his bedroom, left a few towels outside by the door, and went outside to look over the ocean on the deck before going in it. "Wow, the ocean sure looks beautiful during the day, huh Tails?" Said Cream. Tails replied. "Yeah, you should see it at night, when the moon is over it. It's just as gorgeous as your eyes." "Really? Thanks Tails." She said. "And it's all private huh?" She said. Tails told her. "Yep Cream, no one else, just you and me." She said. "Say, if it's just us two, then let's do something unique." He replied. "What would that be?" "This" She said.

All of a sudden, Tails saw his beloved Cream removing her blue tie off her dress. Next thing he knew, her tie was on the floor, and her hands went for her dress. Cream then pulled her dress up and the next thing you know, it's off her body, behind her, on the floor. She was completely naked, exposing her white colored belly to tails, who was also wearing nothing. She then told him after taking off her dress, "Swimming with nothing on, I mean, you pretty much do it already, so why can't I." Tails then told her, "But Cream, aren't you a little too young to swim naked?" "Hey, you're only two years older than me. Plus, don't you like me?" She said while doing a sexy pose. "You know Cream, I've always liked you, and in fact I love you." He said finally expressing his true feelings for Cream. He continued, "I've always loved you. It's just, I never found the time to tell you until now." The naked rabbit walked up to tails and asked, "Really?" "Yeah." He said. Before he knew it, Cream took his hands, and pulled him into a kiss.

The two kiss for a bit. He told her, "Cream that felt amazing." She replied, "Aww, thanks Tails. Come on, let's go for a swim." He then said, "Sure, why have we been holding off? Let's go." Using the trail with direct access to the beach, Tails and his sweetheart Cream walked to beach while holding each other. Eventually, the water started to splash upon their bare feet. They entered the blue ocean. It felt warm, and nice, and the two enjoyed it. As she took his hands, and place them on her waist, Cream told him, "See, doesn't this feel nice?" "Yeah." He said enjoying her company. The two moved throughout the water very slowly. Enjoying it as it moves with grace. They didn't want to leave it. As they walked backwards Tails leaned in closer on Cream and then, she felt her back touch the very shallow part of the water while Tails went on top of her. He leaned in closer to her and shared another kiss with her. Being more passionate as than ever. Cream then told him "Tails, this has been amazing. You treated me well today." Tails replied, "Thanks Cream." He picked up his sweetheart and took her back to his villa. He told her, "We're going to rest up. I want to show you the ocean at night." She replied. "Sounds Great Tails." After showering down and resting. They took one last look outside.

"You see how what I said earlier was true?" Tails told Cream as they looked at the moon over the ocean now dark thanks to the nightfall. She replied, "Yeah, it does look nice." The two shared another kiss. Cream then asked Tails, "You want to go for a night swim? It's almost like another experience." He replied, "Ok, one last swim, and then we go to bed." As he took his sweetheart's hands into his, they walked towards the ocean. Eventually, they started to feel the now darkened water splash upon their bare feet for the second time that day. It felt all the better at night. The moon shined bright over the water. It made it shine with a small amount of glare. As the two moved gracefully about stomach deep in the water, the played around a little. Their hands moved all over each other's bodies. They couldn't help it, they loved each other very much. Eventually, they took a break, stood within the water. Looked into each other's eyes, then they embraced in another long kiss. As they kissed, the held each other tightly, not wanting to let go of the sweet embrace they put themselves into.

But at last, they needed some air, so they broke the kiss while still holding each other. Cream then told Tails to his ear, "Thanks so much for this Tails, you have no idea how great I feel." He replied, "You're very welcome Cream." "Come one, let's go get some sleep." He said. The tired rabbit then replied, "Sounds good." The two lovebirds made their way back to the villa. Eventually they made it in, showered down, and climbed into bed. The two then snuggled up to each other. "Good Night Cream." Said Tails. "Good Night Tails." Said Cream. The two then shared one last short kiss before falling asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
